


Ghoulish Portraits - Rain Ghoul

by ultraintrovertedgryffindor



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rain is a shy boi, Reader can draw, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraintrovertedgryffindor/pseuds/ultraintrovertedgryffindor
Relationships: Rain | Water Ghoul/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Ghoulish Portraits - Rain Ghoul

All the Ghouls were hanging around the ministry's sitting room, admiring the portrait that you had created.

“I don’t understand how she can draw things so life like!” Swiss awed.

“Hey! I’m not a thing!” Aether whined.

“She doesn’t just do portraits jackass!” Swiss argued back.

The drawing was of Aether. You had a talent for making very detailed drawings, even of people...or Ghouls. You had drawn most of the Ghouls already, Aether being the newest and you gave the drawing to him last night.

The Ghouls found out that you could draw when Dewdrop saw your sketchbook a few weeks back, well, more like stole it from you.

You had been drawing some of the scenery in the ministry’s huge garden and you left your book on a bench for what you swear was only five seconds, but that amount of time was all it took for the feisty fire Ghoul to steal the book.

You were furious, but the rest of the Ghouls forced him to apologize...that was after they all looked through the book first. But you found that it was hard to stay mad at the Ghouls for long.

Soon after, some of the Ghouls came to you to see if you could draw them. At first, you didn’t want to because you were still slightly bitter from when they saw your book without your permission, but Swiss was very persuasive.

You drew Swiss first, and he loved it of course. He made sure to rub it in everyone’s face that he was the first Ghoul you had drawn.

Cirrus and Cumulus asked if you could draw them together after, which you happily obliged. Then you drew Mountain.

Dewdrop wanted you to draw him too, but you refused to when he stomped over to you and basically commanded you to draw him, which was rude. You told him you’d only draw him if he asked nicely. Your request irked him and elicited a growl from him.

You decided to draw Aether just to spite him.

“She even got your thick ass thighs!” Swiss laughed.

“Shut up!” Aether complained.

“Well...he’s not wrong.” Rain mumbled.

Rain really wanted you to draw him, but he was shy and afraid to ask you.

The rest of the Ghouls tried to encourage him to ask you, knowing that you’d be happy to draw him, but Rain was petrified of rejection.

In truth, you had been waiting for the water Ghoul to approach you to be drawn, but became disappointed when it didn’t happen. You had taken a liking to the Ghoul, his shy personality captivating you. You had almost the Ghoul yourself, but you didn’t want to scare him off.

So you decided to let him come to you when he was ready, if he ever was.

“Rain, when are you gonna get yours done?” Dewdrop teased, knowing how he felt about you.

Rain’s ears turned to the side as he blushed, not liking his fellow Ghoul making fun of his nervousness towards you.

“Shut up, Dew. You know how Rain is.” Aether fussed, making Dewdrop angry.

“I’m just joking around with him, asshole!” Dewdrop growled.

Rain rolled his eyes and sighed, starting to walk out of the room when he sensed that the two bickering Ghouls were going to start fighting with each other again. Rain wasn’t one for conflict.

As soon as he stepped out of the room, he heard some crashes coming from inside of the sitting room. He was thankful he left when he did. The last time Dew and Aether fought wasn’t pretty and Rain accidentally got involved and got a few deep scratches from trying to stop the two Ghouls.

Never again would he try to get in between one of Aether and Dewdrop’s fights.

Rain suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, looking over to see Swiss. “How bad was it?” He asked.

Swiss smiled. “Not too bad. Just a few broken vases and some scratches, maybe a couple ripped up pillows. Sister Imperator is not gonna be happy.”

“Like she ever is when Dew and Aether get into fights.”

“True, true.”

Swiss followed after Rain when he started walking away. “So, not to make you upset again, but...are you ever gonna ask Y/N to draw you?”

Rain sighed. “I want to...but, I guess I’m just scared.

Swiss refrained from laughing. “Come on! She’s drawn most of us by now, there’s no reason she wouldn’t draw you too!”

“I guess...”

“If you’re that nervous...I can ask her for you!”

“No!” Rain suddenly raised his voice, causing himself to blush again. “No...I want to do it.”

“That’s it!” Swiss patted him on the back. “I think she’s in the garden again.” Swiss pushed him in the direction of the garden. “Go on!”

“Now?!”

“Yes!”

Rain sighed and rubbed his hands together. “Okay...”

Rain peeked around the corner and saw you were indeed sitting in the garden, sketchbook in hand. You were sitting on the usual bench you sat on when you drew. The Sun shined through the circular glass dome that covered the garden, the rays of light giving your person a soft glow around you that made you look like a fallen angel.

You had an intense stare on your face, the typical face you make when you’re concentrating hard on a sketch. Rain though it was cute, and he didn’t realize he was smiling until you turned your head up to take another look at what you were trying to draw.

Mountain had recently planted a bunch of Chrysanthemums in the garden and you were awed by how beautiful they were, and you just had to draw them.

Rain shook his head, trying to get himself to walk over to you. But you were so concentrated on what you were drawing, he would feel bad if he broke that concentration. He didn’t want to bother you while you were working. Wouldn’t that be rude? He didn’t want to be rude.

Unfortunately for Rain, he hadn’t realized that he was out in the open and just staring at you.

From your peripheral vision, you saw that Rain was staring at you. If it was any other Ghoul, you probably would’ve been a little creeped out. But you knew how Rain was. Poor thing was probably too nervous to talk to you.

You smiled, hoping that he’d find it easier to approach you than when you were wearing that focused face. You were annoyed at yourself for having a resting bitch face, not liking that it made people hesitant to approach you. But anyone who knew your personality knows that you were the opposite of a bitch to those who are nice to you.

You decided to call out to Rain. It was risk, but you wanted to talk to him. “Hello, Rain!” You smiled at him.

Rain’s eyes widened, finally realizing he wasn’t hiding anymore. He had no choice but to talk to you now. “Hi...” He tried not to stutter.

“You can come over.” You beckoned him over softly, trying to make him comfortable as possible.

Rain finally gave a little smile and sauntered over to the bench where you were sitting.

“Have you seen the flowers Mountain planted yet? Aren’t they so pretty?” You asked once Rain sat beside you.

Rain followed your gaze and saw that there were indeed new flowers in the earth. “Hmm, yeah. I’m not really a big flower guy though...” He chuckled nervously.

“Oh, me either. I just think they’re pretty.”

I think you’re pretty, is what Rain would’ve said if he had any flirting skills at all. But instead he just hummed in agreement.

He looked over to you drawing and saw that it looked amazing. “Wow...” He voiced accidentally.

You giggled. “It’s not even done yet!”

“I think it still looks really good. No. Incredible.”

Now it was your turn to blush. “Well, thank you.” You smiled bashfully.

“I was thinking...” Rain started, getting your undivided attention, making the Ghoul feel the pressure to word his thought correctly. “Uh, I thought, maybe you could draw me?”

Silence.

“You don’t have to though!” Rain panicked. “I was just, uh, well, you had drawn some of the others and I just thought, uh, oh, uh. Ah fuck, sorry. You don’t have to!” Rain continued ranted nervously.

“Rain!” You called out, grinning from ear to ear. “You don’t have to apologize! I’d love to draw you!”

Rain’s eyes lit up and his tail started quivering in excitement. “Really? You don’t have to! I mean, I’d love-”

You stopped him from nervously ranting again by putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Rain.” You said softly. “I’d love to draw you.”

Rain smiled and sighed in relief.

“If I’m being honest, I’ve kinda been waiting for you to ask me.” You chuckled nervously.

Rain’s eyes widened. “Oh...well, in that case, I wish I had come to you sooner.” He grinned.

“Well, you’re here now.” You smiled back.


End file.
